The Staff Party
by Deziie
Summary: Booth and Brennan are invited to a staff party, but something happens when Booth goes to pick Brennan up. What happens? B&B fluff.


A/N I really like to write about romantic fanfics, so please review and if you like them, then share it ! :D I also take suggestions so i will take the time to read all your reviews and try to make a fanfic out of it. Sorry for taking too long to make a fanfic. My friends drag me to the mall like everyday since it's after christmas and there are lots of sales, those girls are obsessed with clothing and makeup. LOL.

Oh oh oh ! I wanna ask you guys a question... What is your favourite movie with Emily Deschanel in it? Just curious. I like to ask questions when i'm bored.  
Anyways, enjoy! _

Temperance Brennan was invited to a staff party at the Founding Fathers Pub, and she accepted the invite. As she was getting ready, she had decided to wear the beautiful ring that her mother had left her. It had brang so many memories back to her that she shed a tear and quickly wiped it off of her face.  
As she finished getting ready her phone made her jump when it rang.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones, want me to pick you up for the staff party? I'm pretty close to your house."

"Uhm, yeah sure. Thanks."

"Okay Bones, i'll be there in about two minutes."

Temperance quickly closed her phone and ran into the bathroom grabbing her make-up bag from the bathroom cabinet. She had curled her eye lashes and put some mascara on, then she took an eye-liner and traced the eye-lid, making her eyes look darker and bold. Then she grabbed her magenta lipstick and carefully applied it onto her lips. She fixed up her hair and was ready to go.  
She had never been like this before, applying so much make-up on to look good for Booth. As she kept on thinking about Booth, there was a sudden knock on the door. As she opened it, she stared at Booth and greeted him while heading out the door, closing it right behind her.

Booth couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had looked beautiful, and there was nothing to compare her to.

"Wow Bones, you look amazing."

"Thanks. Uhm, we should get going. Don't want to be late."

"Uhm yeah. Right."

Booth turned around and headed to the elevator and pushing the button, letting her in first. He couldn't help himself, he just kept staring at her thinking about how her luscious lips would feel if they ever touched his. But his thoughts were interrupted by Brennan.

"Booth, you're staring at me. Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking."

Brennan's face turned a little pink. She knew that Booth was thinking about her and she couldn't help herself either. She just kept on staring at his muscular body without him noticing.

Booth thought that the elevator took forever to come up, then the elevator came to a complete stop. As they entered, the lights had gone out. Neither Brennan or Booth had cellphone reception so they both stared at the floor in silence waiting for the elevator to start up again. Feeling awkward in silence, Booth asked Brennan how her day was.

"It was fine, what about you?"

"It was fine."

Brennan didn't know why by she felt all warm. She knew that she couldn't stand being in the small elevator, trapped with the man she loved. She just wanted to tackle him on the spot and make out with him in a corner and stare into his eyes while they made love.  
But she knew that it was never going to happen because they had this stupid invisible line, where FBI agents couldn't have a relationship with another FBI agent. She frowned at that thought and decided to sit on the floor staring at the wall.

Booth didn't know how his Bones had felt about him. He was always too scared to admit his feelings for her. He sat on the floor as far as he could from her trying not to tackle her and make love with her. He was starting to get anxious and he knew that the elevator wouldn't be starting up anytime now. So he sat there staring at her beautiful face.

"Ugh, this elevator is never going to start is it?"

"Bones, i'm pretty sure it would start soon."

Her stomach growled and her face was flushed, full of embarrassment.

"Hungry Bones?"

"Yeah."

"I have gum if that helps?"

"Sure."

Booth handed her a piece of gum and she started to chew it.  
As she chewed, he moved over a bit and got a little closer.  
He thought about admitting his feelings to her. But he was afraid to do it. While he was thinking about that, Brennan was also doing the same. Admitting their feelings about each other was hard. They were always in denial.

"Bones, you really look amazing."

"Thanks. You look good yourself Booth."

"Thanks. Hey uhm Bones. I want to admit something to you."

"What is it Booth?" She asked nervously.

"I know we are really good friends and I dont ever want anything to come between us. I will always be there to protect you and-"

Booth was cut off by Brennan.

"Booth just get to the point." She said impatiently.

"Well, we've known each other for years now and well, I love you Bones.  
Not like were just friends but I intimatley love you." Booth was nervous to hear his Bones' answer.

"Really Booth? Cause well I was going to admit the same thing. I really love you Booth, but there is that stupid line. What if something comes between us?"

"Bones, you know i'd never let anything come between us, i'd do anything just to be with you." He felt Brennan grinning at him. And so he was grinning as well.

"Booth, I am willing to sacrifice anything for you."

They both shared a long passionate kiss, until they parted for air. After they kissed, the elevator was back up and running again.  
Brennan's face was flushed and she couldn't help but smile at the love of her dreams, the Sexy FBI Agent who was always there for her no matter what happened.

The both walked out of the elevator hand in hand and realized that they had no time to go to staff party, so Brennan called Angela and told her that she couldn't make it because she was stuck in the elevator. But she didn't say who she was stuck in the elevator with because she knew that Angela would squeal louder than ever asking her for 'Juicy Details' about what happened in there.

"Booth we don't have time to go to the party."

"Why don't we go make up for all that time lost in the elevator upstairs in your room?" He whispered then gave her one of his famous charm smiles.

"Sure." Brennan said in a sedductive voice.

Brennan and Booth took the stairs this time so they wouldn't get stuck in the elevator, and on their way up they couldn't help themselves so they started to make out along the way.

Once they reached her door, he was sending butterfly kisses down her neck while she fumbled around in her purse looking for her keys. She had finally found her keys and opened the door. She closed it as soon as they got inside and started to discard the clothing off of each other's bodies while heading to her room. Booth picked up Brennan and threw her on the bed gently while she giggled and crawled to the middle of the bed reaching the headboard.

"Temperance, are you sure you want to do this?" Booth said in a concerned voice.

"Yes, i'm sure." She said while grinning. He grinned right back and unhooked her bra and throwing it onto the left side of the bed.

"Temperance, you're beautiful." He said then he trailed kisses down her body stopping at her laced panties.  
He felt her shiver as he kissed her, and then he slowly pulled her panties down and threw it aside with her bra.  
Brennan tucked her fingers in the waist band of his boxers and slowly slid them down to his ankles then tossing it onto the side with her underwear. He then slid into her slowly making her moan and gasp like she was running out of air.  
She grasped the hair on the back of his head tightly and moaned while building an orgasm.

"Seeleeeey!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, Temperance!" He moaned as he got faster and thrust into her with more power. He then kissed her lips as he slowed down his pace finally lying down on her chest panting. He slid out and rolled onto her side.

"Booth, that was amazing." She said with baby blue eyes staring up and down his body.

"You're amazing Bones." He said with a big smile. They lay in bed with his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands softly pressed against his chest.

"Booth?" She whispered.

"Mhm?" He mumbled.

"I'm glad we got stuck in the elevator." She whispered back and smiled, snuggling into his chest.

"Me too Bones, me too." He whispered. They slowly drifted off to sleep for the rest of the night in peace.


End file.
